1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke exhauster and more particularly to a kitchen smoke exhauster capable of preventing the air of our environment from pollution of cooking fume and avoiding the cooking oil residues therein to cause the danger of a fire so as to further protect the health of our lives.
2. Description of Related Art
A kitchen smoke exhauster is used to expel the cooking fume outdoors and collect a fewer oil liquidized from the discharged fume in a cup so as to keep the kitchen free from the deposit of the cooking oil vapor. However, conventionally the discharging oily fume will pollute the environment, the oil residue in the oil collecting cup is difficult to clean or dispose as trash, and again the oil residue in the exhauster is easy to cause the fire. Furthermore, the conventional smoke exhausters available in the market today are often limited in that they can not exhaust the cooking fume effectively. It is impossible to reach a 100% fume exhausting effect and sometimes an additional turbulence will influence the fume discharging; therefore, the cooking oil vapor will inevitably escape into the air to harm the healthy of people, and meanwhile the oil will deposit around the exhauster to increase the burden of clearances.
Therefore, in one aspect, it is an object of the present invention to provide a smoke exhauster with an enzyme-containing sprayer device for decomposing the discharging oil vapor so that the exhausted fume does not pollute the environment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the smoke exhauster of which the smoke-drawing paths surface fewer oil residues to reduce the possibilities of fire.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the smoke exhauster without extra filtration nets to be cleaned and disposed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the smoke exhauster which the filtration net is left-off so as to prevent the oil deposited thereon from blocking the drawing flow and further reducing the output power of a motor to save power and reduce noise.
According to the above-mentioned objects of the present invention, the smoke exhauster includes a driving device, a pressure-control device, a time-control device, an enzyme-containing device and a spray device assembled together therewith. A natural and harmless enzyme composition contained in a reservoir of the enzyme-containing device is atomized via the spray device to well mix with the discharging oil vapor for decomposition under the control of the driving device and the pressure-control device. As such, the exhausting smoke is almost as clean as the air and will not pollute the environment anymore. Furthermore, the oil residues in the smoke exhauster are possibly disappeared so that the danger of fire can be avoided and the filtration net is not necessary to reduce the burden of clearance. Due to the dispensability of filtration net, the noise and loading of the motor is also lower.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.